As the cost of energy rises and competition for higher quality casting of greensand molds increases, the ability to reduce scrap rates and the identification of process irregularities and problems which affect quality of the casting become increasing important.
Greensand characteristics are normally measured from the muller, and are limited to information on the greensand at that time. From the muller, the greensand travels along conveyors, down hoppers, and through nozzles into the mold chambers. Any of these processes can affect the resulting mold properties. In addition, after the greensand mold is made, it is moved to the pour station, and during this movement, the mold may develop cracks or may even collapse. Problems with a mold usually cannot be detected by visual inspection.